Best Friends Forever
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Gar is crazy nervous about getting a new girl in his kindergarten class. But he manages to make the best of it and gets a new best friend. But when she vanishes and leaves him heartbroken will he recieve her with open arms as a young adult? T for drama!
1. Chapter 1

"All right class, quiet down. I want to get out as much as you do." Mr. Bradly wasn't the best teacher ever but he did understand his students quite well. It made sense though, he was about as smart as they were. Of course, he was teaching kindergarten. "Okay before we head to recess I would like to let you know that we will be getting a new student tomorrow, so be on your best behavior." His students all said "ooh" simultaneously. Mr. Bradly led his class down the hall and out the door to the playground. All the kids eagerly climb or ran to their favorite playing spot and began chatting with everyone. Today's buzz: the new student.

"I wonder if they will be nice." Kory said.

"Do you think it will be another girl? I hate girls. They have dangerous cooties!" Dick said, wide eyed.

"I have a ear and a eye." Gar stated. Everyone stared. It was quiet.

"Me too!" Roy exclaimed. Followed by everyone else. As soon as everyone stopped pointing out their eyes and ears, the questions started back up.

"What if its a meanie-boo-beanie?" Garth chimed in.

"Or worse, a bully!" Vic said, jumping up.

"What if they're a monster!" Wally shrieked.

"Shut up, stupid."

"Ooh, Terra said the S word! I'm telling!"

"Tell all you want 'Bee', you know I don't care." Bee was silent. "The new student is going to be my best friend, got it?" they all nodded. "Any of you think otherwise?" they all shook their heads. "Good."

"Come on Terra just go play with someone else."

"No. I want to play with you guys today. Lets play princess. I'll be the princess. Beasty-boo, you be the prince. Everyone else is our children." They all groaned.

"Gross." Gar said.

"Wally! Go get me some fruit snacks! Now!" Terra always got her way. Always.

"Garfield!"

"I'm in the basement mom!"

"Want some chicken for dinner?"

"You know, I'll just eat beans."

"Great sweetie." Gars mom wasn't really listening. She was reading her email from her blackberry. "Hon?"

"What mom?"

"You're getting a new student."

"Yeah?"

"You should be her friend."

"Her?" his mom must have heard from the teacher.

"Oh Garfield, grow up. Cooties aren't real. Boys and girls are exactly the same except one can have babies and one can't"

"Really."

"Yeah, now go pick up your toys."

"Yes ma'am."

Gar really didn't want to have to be friends with the new girl. Partly because of Terra, and partly because he knew his mom would set up play date with her and all his friends would think they kissed. His mom didn't realize he had enough friends already. He would just tell his mom that the new kid was mean.

The next day Gar got on the bus feeling a little skittish. Terra sat next to him and he didn't even complain. He was to busy thinking about the new student.

It was even worse at school. His anticipation for what was coming was eating him alive. Finally Mr. Bradly came in, holding the hand of little dark haired girl. She looked terrified to be there. Beastboy let out a long held in sigh. She was not mean. He could tell. Gar could just tell things like that. And from the very beginning, he knew he would be best friends with this girl. And he didn't even know her name yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Class, I would like you to meet your new classmate, Raven."

"Hello Raven." They all chorused automatically. Raven just shook a little. She didn't let go of Mr. Bradly's hand.

"Okay Raven," Mr. Bradly chuckled, "You may pick any seat you like." He smiled. Raven looked around the room and then looked up at Mr. Bradly. She squeezed his hand and let go. She kept her eyes on the teacher, until she almost ran into a desk. She slowly walked to the back of the room where there was an empty seat. The chair was so big, it seemed to eat her. Gar stared at her. Mr. Bradly was talking about dogs, or something. His voice faded away, as Gar watched the new girl. She was all alone, surrounded by empty seats. Gar got up to go sit by her, when he remembered he had to ask permission to move.

"Garfield?" Mr. Bradly's voiced echoed in the background. Little Gar sat back down, looking ashamed.

_**---RECESS---**_

Terra was walking towards Raven. Gar knew that he had to take the opportunity now if he ever wanted to talk to her. He ran. He could run. Terra saw him and started speeding up, but Gar got there first.

"Hi R-"

"Hi Raven." Terra was smiling at Gar. He made a snobby attempt at a smile back. Gar started over.

"Hi Raven." He said nervously.

"Hi." she said back softly. Her voice was so sweet sounding, it made Gar feel happy. She had to be his friend. He could tell Terra was about to talk so he spoke quickly.

"Raven you wanna swing?" he asked. He didn't realize there weren't any swings on the playground.

"But there are no swings." again her voice made Gar melt.

"Lets play in the sandbox, Raven." Terra said as she pointed at it. Terra took her hand and guided her to the sandbox where she forced Raven to make castles with her. But whenever Terra wasn't looking, Raven was looking at Gar.

_**---AFTER SCHOOL---**_

Gar played his least favorite video game that night. He could never win. He would get up to level three then he couldn't beat the zombie lord. He had played it at least a hundred times before he gave up. It wasn't worth anything anymore, Today, though, Gar felt like playing it. He was a little rusty, but he made it up to the part where he could never win. He remembered everything he had tried. Right-left-right-forward, back-left-left-left-right-forward, forward-right-forward. Nothing would do. He thought for a few minutes, then his mom got home from work.

"Hey sweetie!" she yelled from the front door. He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was checking emails on he phone. At least she wouldn't listen when she asked about Raven. But she never did. Everything was usual that night and Gar helped put the dishes away. He went to bed thinking about Raven. He had to be her friend. He didn't know why, but he had to be her friend. He was determined to make it happen. Even if it meant standing up to Terra.


End file.
